Half-Blood Games
by Tori Daughter of Apollo
Summary: The Hunters of Artemis visits camp. but instead of Capture the flag, they play the Half-Blood Games. Played like the Hunger Games but PJO style. the fighting stuff are for later chaps. My first fanfic so please go easy. feel free to tell me my mistake. rated T for stuff.
1. The Announcement

Half-Blood Games

Chapter 1

The Announcement

The weirdest weeks of my life all started because of a book, a camper, and the woods.

Sorry for being rude. I'm Annabeth Chase. Half-Blood Daughter of Athena . I'm 16 years old and I've been in camp longer than anyone. I have curly blonde hair with gray streaks from carrying the sky, and gray eyes. My regular outfit includes my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans

So anyway, Percy and I were planning for Capture the flag for Friday. We already made alliances with the Apollo, Hermes, and Hephaestus cabins but we still didn't have a plan.

Percy Jackson, my boyfriend, is a son of Posiedon, led the second Titan war in Manhattan. The gods gave him an offer to be one of the gods but he declined for the sake of the unclaimed demigods. He has straight black hair which also has gray streaks that match mine, and green eyes. Today he wore his camp shirt and Bermuda shorts. He still looked tired because Percy just came back from a quest to stop a few monsters from blowing up a whole block near his apartment. He has no scratches because he still has _the Curse of Achilles _or stuff.

"Where will I go this time Wise Girl?" He asks me

"You go protect the boundary line at the creek" I reply while pointing a spot on the map.

"Why there? So that I can divert the Ares cabin again?"

"Well partly and partly because that's where you're the strongest"

He just sighs in response knowing that I was right and that he can never win an argument against me.

We were halfway through the plan when the Stolls, Travis and Connor, sons of Hermes , came over.

"Chiron called all senior counselors for a meeting" said Connor

"You guys go ahead" Percy replied "We're just going to clean up"

"Well hurry up"

Then the Stolls go running to the Big House.

After a few minutes, Percy and I get the place cleaned up.

"See you there?" I ask Percy

"Wouldn't miss it" he replied

We leaned in and kissed for a few seconds.

**-IN THE BIG HOUSE-**

Once all of the senior counselors were there, everyone looked confused because we rarely have meetings nowadays.

Chiron and Mr.D were the last to enter. Probably because they had business to do in Olympus.

"Lady Artemis has some important work to do,so meanwhile, the hunters will be staying at Camp Half Blood. I hope you will give them a warm welcome." Chiron said, looking a little uncomfortable.

Everyone except Percy and me groaned because the Hunters are not very friendly with campers and boys for that matter. But it was fine with the two of us because Thalia Grace, the first lieutenant of Artemis, is a close friend and she saved our lives a lot of times.

"So what?" Jake asked "Regular Capture the Flag?"

"No" Chiron replied

Confusion was on everybody's faces now including me.

"This time we're having _The Half-Blood Games_" Chiron continued

"What?" Everyone said at once at the same time.

**Hope you enjoyed. Tell me if I had any mistakes. This is my first Fanfic so I don't expect it to be perfect. Please Review. =)**


	2. Explanations

Half-Blood Games

Chapter 2

Explanations

"So what?" Jake asked "Regular Capture the Flag?"

"No" Chiron replied

Confusion was on everybody's faces now including me.

"This time we're having _The Half-Blood Games_" Chiron continued

"What?" Everyone said at once at the same time.

"Ha!" Connor said "Jinx! You all owe me a soda"

We all glare at him like _we have a new game and all you care about is coke?_

Well that shut him up I thought

Finally one of us had the guts to ask about this very familiar, odd, and possibly deadly game.

"What do you mean we're not having capture the flag?" asked Clarisse

"And explain about these _Half-Blood Games_." Percy demanded

_Half-Blood Games_ where have I heard that before?

Then it hit me

"The Hunger Games" I shouted

Chiron smiled and I swear the shadow behind him rippled.

"Annabeth" Percy said "What happens in the Hunger Games? Is that where hungry people play games?"

"No." I replied "the Hunger Games is a book/movie where 12 Districts go into an arena to fight to the death. Only 1 survivor per game but that rule was broken when the tributes of District 12 tried to commit suicide by eating poisonous berries together then the Gamemakers that if the two of them go down the ratings go down as well"

"That's right Annabeth" a voice said

Then the voice appears from the shadow revealing Nico Di Angelo son of Hades.

"The Tributes from District 12,"Hecontinued " Katniss Everdeen and Peeta-"

He was cut off by the laughing of the other counselors in the room

"So anyway Peeta Mellark" Nico continued.

"Now I remember!" I said "their strategy they had was by being _star-crossed lovers_ for the audience and they were given stuff for their survival"

"How do you know all Wise Girl?" Percy asked

"Just because I'm dyslexic doesn't mean I didn't see the movie with my dad Seaweed Brain"

"Anyway" Nico said "Thalia told me that if we play the same old Capture the Flag tradition, they would burn the camp to flames again because they needed a challenge"

"Nico explained the rules to me a hours ago" Chiron said "Since we too much cabins, 24 to be exact, we will divide the cabins into 12 groups. The groups will represent the districts. We will pick a camper from each cabin and they will represent the tributes. Unless anyone else volunteers the decision is final. The only thing you are allowed to wear are the ones to be given to you later. Packs will be provided in the game and you are allowed to bring your own weapons."

I got really nervous because I wanted to be with Percy.

Mr. D picked up a scroll and he began rattling cabins, their partner cabins, and the time they should be in the Ampitheater .

I began to get bored until he said "Athena and Poseidon. 2 pm sharp"

Everyone groaned because they know that Percy and I work perfectly together.

I tell him what to do while he fights.

Once he finishes announcing the partnering cabins Chiron spoke up.

"Tell every one of you cabin-mates to come in smart casual clothes."He said "And come on time because we'll only announce your opponents 6 hours before the game begins. No cheating"

"Now will you brats go on to tell your cabin-mates about this whole thingy-majiggy" Mr. D said "It's time for my nap"

All the senior counselors, including Nico, scrambled out before Mr. D turned us into shrubs.

Once we got out, I grabbed Nico by the arm and I tried to catch up with Percy.

On the way, Nico kept protesting and trying to shadow travel away which was no use because we took the sunny way without shadows. I found Percy on the beach at our usual spot.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" I said.

"Hey Wise Girl" he replied

"Nico has some explaining to do"

He sighs and helps me settle Nico down.

Once he sat down, we asked him a few questions police officer/detective style

(me, **Percy**, _Nico_)

**How did you get to talk to Thalia?**

_I accidentally shadow travelled to their camp._

**As I recall, the Hunter's camp is magically protected like our camp.**

_Fine! I give in, Thalia sent me an Iris message telling me to go to their camp. We went to a movie together._

Didn't the others try to stop you?

_They did but only until Thalia told them that she had an idea to kick our butts even harder._

What movie did you two see?

_We saw The Hunger Games. Duh!_

**Well that explains everything you're free to go.**

END CONVERSATION

Nico shadow travelled away right after the conversation. Probably back to his cabin to get ready or back to the Underworld to get some clothes.

"So," Percy said "I guess I'll see you later Annabeth"

"See you later Seaweed Brain" I said

We kiss for a few seconds the walk off to our cabins.

When I reached my cabin, I saw the two people I'd least expect in a braniac place filled with _nerds_ as they call us.

**I want to thank who read/reviewed it means a lot to me. AKA the first reviewer. Again, this is my first Fanfic so I don't expect it to be perfect. I'll also be doing the disclaimer once every 5 chapters until the Fanfic ends. Please review. Please tell me if you like it, if I should continue, what's wrong with it or whatever. I want your opinion. **

**='l**


	3. Aphrodite in the Athena Cabin

Half-Blood Games

Chapter 3

Aphrodite in the Ahtena Cabin

When I reached my cabin, I saw the two people I'd least expect in a braniac place filled with _nerds_ as they call us.

In my cabin, I saw Aphrodite and Drew. Drew explained that every cabin has a non-chosen Aphrodite camper to be the "tribute's" stylist for the games.

Anyway the goddess was giving an "inspirational" speech that nobody really listened to. (don't tell her)

After 1 hour of boring speeches and lectures, now don't get me wrong I usually like lectures but the ones she gave were just so boring, the goddess left in a _POOF!_ and Drew arranged our clothes for the choosing.

The boys wore button-up shirts,black pants, and black shoes. Simple yet formal clothes.

Drew gave me a white knee-length sleeveless dress, a black cardigan and low black boots.

I realized that the girls were wearing the same things except for the color variation after I got changed to the outfit Drew gave me. She must have been lazy that day.

When I showed my out fit to Drew, I wasn't prepared for the blabbers she was about to give out.

"Hon, don't roll up your sleeves. put them back to original length" she said

"Put on some make-up dear, it should pop out your eyes" and all the usual blabber which I didn't pay attention to.

Oh my gods. I never realized another talent of Aphrodite passed on to her children: boring me.

Again please do not, I repeat DO NOT tell her that I said that.

Well, after all that blabber, Drew finally left. And I swear I heard some sighs from my siblings.

"Well," Malcolm, my second-in-command brother said,"I am glad that's over."

Half of the cabin bursted out in laughter after that.

"Settle down" I half-yelled,"we might be needed in the Amphitheater any minute now!"

Then, as if on cue, the conch horn blew for the twelfth time.

"Athena cabin!" I ordered,"Fall in!"

* * *

I was really nervous because, I had the feeling that I was going to be picked and since Tyson was visiting camp, so there was a chance that Percy might not be my partner for the twelfth district- I mean group.

We fell in line according to seniority so of course I was in front. I was here longer than anyone.

On our way there we came side-by-side with the Poseidon cabin which was just Percy and Tyson. As we walked Percy started a conversation.

"You nervous Wise Girl?" He asked

"In your dreams Seaweed Brain" I replied

"Really? Because your face says otherwise."

"Shut up Percy!"

He had no time to argue because the cabins were already in the Amphitheater. Everybody sat down on the stands under our respective banners. All the campers, including me of course, got nervous when Rachel, our red-headed Oracle entered the room along with Chiron and the war god, Ares.

Chiron stomped his hoof to our attention. He gave a long speech about how the games were supposed to help improve our teamwork and bla, bla, bla. When he explained the rules further like how we should avoid killing each other even though we'll end up in Elysium and all.

Everybody relaxed a bit when he finished saying the speech but the tension came back when Rachel placed her hand inside a blue green sphere which was supposed to have Poseidon campers' names. She got a strip of paper out, straightened it, then cleared her throat to say a name.

That's when Hades broke loose.

"The representative for the Poseidon Cabin is" She said. Then she looked shocked herself. Which meant that the situation was bad.

**Sorry I updated so late. I needed a vacation from the internet. Anyways thanks for reading. Please review. Don't just tell me that you like it or stuff, please give me tips on how to improve it. Although I might not update for at least 2 weeks because of my lack of sleep, I'll try to type out the story ASAP.**

**=)**


	4. Promise

Half-Blood Games

Chapter 4

Promise

Everybody relaxed a bit when he finished saying the speech but the tension came back when Rachel placed her hand inside a blue green sphere which was supposed to have Poseidon campers' names. She got a strip of paper out, straightened it, then cleared her throat to say a name.

That's when Hades broke loose.

"The representative for the Poseidon Cabin is" She said. Then she looked shocked herself. Which meant that the situation was bad.

"The representative for the Poseidon Cabin is?" Malcolm, who was strangely the one who spoke up, asked.

Rachel gulped like it was hard to believe.

"The representative for the Poseidon cabin is Tyson" she finally said. But right after saying it, Rachel backed down behind Chiron and Mr. D.

Tyson got up his seat then started walking towards the god of war to get his pin.

Halfway through Percy yelled and he looked like he was crying. "Tyson don't do it! You might die if you compete"

"I am sorry brother. But-" he said though Percy cut him off

"Tyson, I can't get hurt remember. I'll compete for you. And as long as Annabeth didn't tell anyone my _Achilles spot, _I won't get hurt."

"Promise me that you will be safe"

"I promise big guy"

Percy went toward Tyson and Tyson gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Well" Ares said "it seems like Jackson is the representative for old Barnacle Beard's cabin. Too bad Clarisse isn't the one representing my cabin."

Clarisse isn't the one representing the Ares cabin? Now I'm sure group/district 12 will win.

Chiron stomped his hoof 3 times to get the attention of the campers.

Rachel cleared her throat and said "Well then, the representative for the Athena cabin is…"

She placed her hand in the grayish sphere, fished out a piece of paper, unrolled it, then rolled her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised." Rachel muttered

"The representative for the Athena cabin" she said in a sarcastic voice "is Annabeth Chase. No surprise to me. They did almost everything together nowadays. Not including showering anyways."

Percy and I turned completely red while everyone else chuckled.

"The representatives of 12 are Annie belle and Peter-er I mean Annabell and Pedro-er now I'm sure I'll get this right, Annabeth and Percy." Mr. D said. Sometimes I think that he's just doing that to annoy the campers. "Hurrah and all. Now the rest of you get back to your regular-if you call this place regular-schedule while the 'tributes' get ready for next week"

Everyone scrambled out, before Mr. D could turn anybody into a shrub.

"Where are the other tributes?" Percy asked nobody in particular after everyone exited.

"The others," Chiron said "are in Olympus."

"Getting classes from gods" Ares continued

"Why?" I asked

"It's a reality show where everyone tries to kill one another. What did you expect?" Ares said

"Nobody said anything about a reality show"

"Well it will be shown live in this camp, Olympus and the mortal world who just thinks that the whole thing is scripted. Well except for your family members."

"My dad will watch this?"

"Yup. Did I mention that only one survives?"

I suddenly felt like a cold fist was holding my heart. I glanced at Percy who was trying hard not to cry.

"Are you coming to Olympus or not?" the war god asked

Percy and I nodded.

"Hold on" Ares ordered us

Percy shrugged and walked to Ares.

We held on to the war god's arms and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

We were assigned a mansion in Olympus where we will stay until next week. The mansion was huge. It was as black as coal with fiery details. It looked like Hell/the Underworld or a coal mine but either way, the architecture was amazing.

My room alone was just as big as Hera's cabin which was really big.

Percy's room was just across mine and we could visit each other all the time.

We also shared the mansion with Drew, our personal stylist, Ares, our mentor, and Katie Garner, our personal chef.

Hear that? PERSONAL STYLIST AND CHEF! I never my own stylist and chef before. Stuff are awesome when you're a Demigod. Well, besides the fact that you almost get killed a lot.

That night, we had mashed potatoes, baby back ribs, fruit salad and blue cherry coke.

"Annabeth," Percy said

"Yeah Perce?" I replied

"Promise me that you'll win this for me."

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"We fight together in the beginning then you kill me when it's just the two of us left."

"I won't do that Percy. You made a promise to Tyson"

" Promised that I'll be safe Annabeth. Besides, you're his favorite thing besides peanut butter. And he loves peanut butter. A lot."

"Percy, this is bizarre! When I die, you can take care of Tyson, lead camp, live your life whatever. The only difference it will make is that I will not be around." I half-yelled.

I was wrong about some of the things I said but I didn't know that till later.

Percy sighed.

"When I swam in the Styx" Percy started, "I had to focus on what will hold me to the mortal world. I focused on the spot I showed you last summer and one more thing. Or someone. I focused on you Annabeth. You are my anchor to the world. If you die I die too. Now do you understand why you have to kill me?"

"I-I-Percy" I stammered, "I'll try Percy but I can't kill you. And don't commit suicide either. I forbid it."

I was close to tears. My bestfriend was telling me to kill him.

"Think about it Annabeth" Percy said.

He stood up, kissed my forehead then headed to his room at the second floor.

I placed my head on the table and cried. Katie, who I forgot was eating with us, then patted my back.

"Annabeth dear," Drew said, "there's no time to worry about how you're going to kill him."

"Yeah Annabeth." Katie agreed, "What we have to worry about is how you two will stay alive."

"Uh-huh. And remember, just because they're not the senior couselors, doesn't mean that they're not tough."

"They survived the war last summer. So you need to worry about staying alive not killing Percy."

I looked up at them and said "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. And you're right, I promise that I'll focus on staying alive instead of killing Percy from now on."

I thought about the conversation then an image of Apollo in old disco songs flashed across the room.

"What was that?" Katie asked.

"We said _staying alive _too much times. Stayin' Alive is an old disco song and that was Apollo from the 70's." I said_  
_

Everybody shuddered at the thought.

I was about to drink my coke when someone screamed from upstairs.

I ran upstairs to Percy's room and found him shuddering. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

I walked towards him and hugged him tightly. He stopped shuddering after that.

"Percy, what happened?" I asked

"Apollo in disco clothes." he replied

"We also saw that downstairs."

"Now you got the image back in my head."

We laughed. After all the tension we had today, laughing with Percy seemed like the weight of the sky has been lifted off my shoulders. He seemed to feel the same way. Believe me you do not want to hold up the sky.

"So Annabeth," Percy said, "we need to figure out a plan to sta- I mean not get killed."

"I know." I said, "I was thinking about being allies with you. Unless it would make you uncomfortable."

Percy blushed.

"I won't mind." he said, "unless you mind, but you-"

I cut him off.

"Percy," I said "shut up."

We leaned in for a kiss. But the kiss tuned into a full make out session after a few minutes with his hands on my hips, making our bodies touch, one of my hand on his neck and the other getting tangled in his hair.

Tomorrow will be a great day. With Percy with me, it will be at least 10x better.

**How'd you like it? Please tell me. Review and I might get inspiration.** **To those who read the Serpent's Shadow already, did you notice that the last part was based on their kiss at the mall? To those who haven't, well sor-ree for spoiling. You really have to catch up.**

**Anyways, please review.**

**=)**


	5. Not Paying Attention

Half-Blood Games

Chapter 5

Not Paying Attention

I thought of last night as, depressing, confusing, disturbing, and comforting.

Now let me explain. Depressing because Percy wanted me to kill him; Confusing because I thought his anchor to the world was the small of his back. Why me?; Disturbing because of the image of Apollo in disco clothes; and comforting because of our "kiss" last night.

Despite all that, the morning was great.(But silent.) Katie made French Toast, hash browns and orange juice.

I was about to eat my hash brown when Ares spoke up.

"How was your make-out session last night?" He asked

Percy and I dropped our food back to the plates looking like a tomato.

"WE WERE NOT MAKING OUT!" Percy shouted

"Then what's with the blushing?" Katie demanded, who was obviously trying hard not to laugh.

"And all the kissing noises last night?" Drew added, also trying to keep a straight face, "Also the fact that when I placed your clothes in your drawers earlier, your lips were swollen."

I looked down at my clothes and only then did I notice that the color of my outfit matched Percy's. I wore a gray shirt, jeans, a black jacket, brownish black leather boots, and a bronze owl necklace. While Percy wore a black shirt, a denim jacket, gray jeans, black Converse, and a greenish silver pin of a trident pinned to his shirt.

"And when I went in your room to get your old clothes," Drew added, "Percy was shirtless and Annabeth was feeling his abs."

I fell asleep in Percy's room? But I woke up in my room. I wonder what happened.

"But I-" I started but I was cut off by Ares

"And don't forget the moans made by the two of them." He said

Katie, Drew and the war god laughed.

"Why are you all laughing?" I demanded

"Um…"Katie managed, after recovering from laughing, "The [giggle] whole world [laugh] saw [giggle] you two [giggle] making out."

They all laughed again.

"Wha-what! How?" Percy and I said together, which caused them to laugh harder.

"Ca- [laugh] –meras" Drew tried to explain.

Cameras! I thought, why would there be cameras?

Then I remembered a god saying something about this being a reality show. Was it possible that they filmed me and Percy making out? Are there cameras in the bathroom? How come I've never seen this part of the city before?

I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice Ares telling us what to do before, during, and after classes.

You see, we need classes for the games. The teachers will explain the rules of the games, which plants are safe to eat, archery (Where the teacher will immediately kick Percy out.), sword fighting (Which will be no help.), how to use knives (Hel-lo! I've been using a knife all my life. Well since I was seven anyway. But I've deflected a strike from Luke/Kronos, who was using a 5 feet long sword, part-celestial bronze part-steel, using a knife.), how to start a fire, tree climbing and other useless stuff when you've been adventuring with the hero of Olympus ( Don't tell Percy anyway. He already has a huge ego. He's humble on the outside but inside, I know that he's itching to rub his victories against gods and titans to the newbies.) for at least 4 years. **(AN: at least I'm sure that it's 4 years)**

During one of the classes, Game Rules, our competition were not even touching their partners. Well except for Nico and his partner. But the others didn't even pretend that their partners existed. How were they supposed to work together?

"I asked your mentors to place a booklet of all the rules of the games on your beds." The teacher said. She looked so familiar I just couldn't put my finger on it. Actually she said a lot more than that. I was just trying to figure out how hard I was supposed to try to keep Percy from dying.

I found a shy pretty dryad with brown hair. But I saw her fight during the _Battle of the Labyrinth_ and she killed at least 3 monsters. And there was this punk girl, who reminded me of Thalia so much I almost called her that. But when she turned around, her eyes were a lighter shade of blue and she had no freckles. I saw her in the Apollo cabin once, throwing scissors and other sharp stuff across the room. She wasn't paying attention to the class, and like me, she was also checking out the other tributes. I caught her eyes once and I knew that we were thinking the same thing, _allies_.

"Percy," I whispered to Percy

"What?" he whispered back

"I want her" I said pointing a finger towards the punk, "as an ally."

"The punk that Nico saved?" he said

"Nico saved her?" I asked totally confused, "I thought they were only partners?"

"Well…" Percy started, but the teacher, who was actually my mom. But don't ever tell her I didn't recognize her on sight.

"Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase!"i she yelled to call our attention, "Would you please pay attention to the class. I expected more from you Annabeth."

"Yes mom." I said in a sarcastic voice. The teacher just nodded like that was the answer she wanted. Then continued telling the class what to do.

"You will be divided into two." She said, "The first half will go back to their assigned mansions and do what your mentors tell you to do."

"While the second half stays back and get some classes from the other teachers." She pointed towards a big marble door.

She snapped her fingers then Clarisse went out from the room towards our group.

"Districts 6 through 12," Clarisse said, "stay behind the rest do what lady Athena told you to do."

The half of the group went away, back to their mansions.

When the half was gone, I said "Mom?"

"Hello dear." Athena replied, "Couldn't you recognize your mother on sight?"

The truth, I didn't. My mom looked like she'd aged 5 years in a few weeks. The side-effects from the war were taking too much time. And Percy looked like he was in this situation before with his dad.

"Well." Clarisse interrupted my thoughts, "are you coming in or what?"

"Going where?" I asked

"To the other classes punk"

"Okay, okay. Just chillax."

"What's 'chillax'" mom asked

"A word we use nowadays." Percy said as he rolled his eyes, "A combination of 'chill' and 'relax'. Cannot be found in any dictionary however."

Oh no. Percy's gonna get it.

"Just great." My mother grumbled, "Answered by Barnacle Beard's son."

The rest of the group, whom I've forgotten was still with us, laughed so hard it must've been heard by the other half.

"Are you really not coming in?" Clarisse asked, clearly annoyed but entertained.

"Fine. Going in." I said

I stepped in and the others followed my example. And as I looked around, I suddenly felt nervous for some strange reason I didn't know. I _hated _not knowing.

"So many gods." the punk I wanted as an ally said while walking towards my side

"What?" I asked her

"The Olympians. Can't you feel it?"

"I can. Sorry."

"I'm Tori Pennyweather. Fourteen year old daughter of Apollo" Tori said holding out a hand

"Nice to meet you Tori." I said as I shook her hand, "I'm-"

"Annabeth Chase." She cut me off, "Senior counselor of the Athena cabin, and girlfriend of Percy Jackson."

"How did you know all of that?"

"Is it wrong to know my opponents?"

"No but. How exactly?"

"Nico told me all about you and Percy."

I was about to say something but Nico went to us.

"Hey Annabeth and Percy." He said

And again, I didn't notice that Percy was still with me. He was so quiet but he kept glaring at the ones teaching wrestling.

"Hey Nico." Percy and I said at once, which caused Tori to smile

"Have you met Tori?" He said as he placed an arm around Tori's shoulders.

She smiled a bit but blushed wildly.

I raised an eyebrow at her. But when she noticed me, she straightened her face again but still kept blushing.

"Yeah we've all met." I said

Awkward silence followed.

"What now?" Percy asked

Tori and Nico both rolled their eyes so good, even Zoe would've been impressed.

"We attend the classes." Nico said

"Annabeth, weren't you listening to your mother?" Tori said

I protested against that until one of the _game makers_ called our attention.

"Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, Perseus Jackson and Victory Pennyweather!" she yelled, "Please sign up at this table then attend any of the classes! Thank you."

The four of us blushed then walked towards the table in front. We all walked side by side with Percy's and my arm around each other's waists and Nico's arm still on Tori's shoulders. Now she didn't seem to mind but what was her story? How did Nico find her? Why did she seem emotionally scarred? Why does the name _Pennyweather _seem so familiar? Why did I suddenly have a fast flashback of Thalia, Luke and I running away from a monster with a girl who looked strangely like Tori?

All I know is that Victory Pennyweather is a girl with a lot of secrets and I intend to find out.

**You like it? You hate it? Tell me. If you're curious about Tori Pennyweather, here's a few things about her: 1. She's a lot like me. 2. She's a lot like Nico. 3. She likes Nico. 4. She's going to play a big role in the story.**

**I'm gonna let you vote whether Nico's gonna end up with Thalia, Tori, or be forever alone.**

**Anyways, please review and sorry for updating so late.**


	6. Classes

Half-Blood Games

Chapter 6

Classes

I'd like to say that the rest of the day went well, but it didn't.

At sword fighting, the teacher lost to me at my first try then told me that it was just beginner's luck and kept teasing that I didn't know much about swords and fighting or much less their meaning.

"Yeah right." I said, "I'm no beginner. I'm Annabeth Chase and if you dare try me again, I'll beat the cra-"

"Annabeth!" Percy cut me off, "Language!"

I looked around the class and saw Tori and Nico calming down a few younger kids, which just about ruined their tough and dark aura.

"As I was saying," I continued, "if you dare cross me again, I'll beat you where it hurts the most."

He sank down and retreated behind the sword rack.

I put on a mischievous smile then turned to the group.

"Who wants to go next?" I asked them

And the other time in archery, the teacher was crossing my line. She kept nagging Percy and Tori about how bad they are in archery. Now I know what you're thinking. A child of Apollo can't do archery pretty well? I know. Even I was surprised but she can sing and make poems better than her dad.

Percy and Tori seemed pretty calm like they were used to it but Nico and I were fuming.

Even when I was done yelling at the teacher, Nico still kept scolding the Percy and Tori.

"How could you be so relaxed?" Nico yelled at them, "She just insulted your ability to shoot an arrow and you're just standing there calmly!"

Nico kept yelling things at them while Tori just sighed and muttered: "Here we go again."

"This happened to you before?" Percy whispered

"Yeah. Every time we have archery at camp, my other siblings and sometimes Nico go overboard whenever someone does that to me."

"So how do we stop him?"

Tori sighed again then approached the still yelling Nico. She studied his expression a bit then hugged him.

Nico calmed down a bit but still kept yelling.

"I just yelled at you but you still hugged me?" Nico yelled at her, "What is wrong with you? If someone else did that to you would you also-"

Tori kissed his forehead, like a blessing, then Nico finally calmed down. Tori still kept her hand around his neck while they talked. Why did they have to remind me so much of me and Percy?

"You okay?" Tori asked Nico

"I'm fine." Nico replied, "But you look pale."

Tori yanked her hands back then turned her back.

"Let's just go on to another class." She told us

What is it with her? I thought, One minute, she kissed Nico like it was no big deal then the next, she turns away like we just reminded her of a better time.

And this other time in fish and water class. The teacher kept teasing me abou my swimming techniques and my knowledge about fish and water.

"Now Annabeth," he said as if I was a baby, "This here is water. Got that?"

Now she pushed my buttons. I drew my knife then charged but Percy beat me to it. Once my sword connected with his throat, he was already drenched with water.

"Nobody. Insults. Annabeth's. Wisdom." Percy yelled at him

"Now now." The teacher said after backing down then eventually slipping to the ground. He looked like he was afraid of Percy but Percy kept walking towards the teacher while the three of us tried to push him back.

"You don't want me to tell my boss do you?" the teacher said

"Dude, his dad is your boss." Tori said

"Posiedon would never give birth to a son as ugly as that." He replied

That guy really tried my patience. Somebody needed to teach that guy a lesson.

"Tori." I barked

She stood up straight but still restrained Percy.

"I need you to keep Percy away from the fight. Try to keep him calm." I ordered

"Yes ma'am!" She replied

"Nico!" I yelled, "You and I will teach this guy a lesson. Nobody treats Percy like this and gets away with it."

"Yes ma'am!" He replied

We drew our weapons once again and charged at the teacher.

He was a good fighter but nowhere as good as me or Nico.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked us while battling

"I am Annabeth chase." I said, "Daughter of Athena, goddess of war and wisdom. Official Architect of Olympus. And girlfriend of Perseus Jackson. Hero of Olympus. Demigod son of Posiedon and bearer of the curse of Achilles."

He looked flabbergasted by my response. Like how could I speak so fast while battling?

"And you boy?" He asked Nico, "Who are you?"

"I am Nico di Angelo." Nico said, "Demigod son of Hades, god of the underworld. Trapped in the Lotus Hotel and Casino for at least seventy years. And I'll tell my dad to make sure that you go to Tartarus after we beat you up."

At the last word, we both had or weapons at his throat.

He snickered and said: "Well played demigods. "well played"

He began to glow like a super nova then everybody looked away

And that was just some of our problems. It was like, the teachers were testing us and our patience. The only class I liked was the class where we learned how to use hunting knives. The teacher was so kind and patient. She was really impressed by me, Percy and Nico but everyone was impressed and was watching Tori as she sparred with the teacher. Tori moved so gracefully but with power like a gazelle or a Hunter. Nobody seemed to notice that she was glowing with a line of gold and silver. I know where the gold was from but the I didn't know what the story was behind the silver.

After a few more hours of hardwork, we were sent back to the mansions for the fitting of what we'll wear during the announcement of our names to the entire camp.

I practically sprinted from the training room to the mansion, leaving the others to dust. And once I reached my destination, I barged in and attacked the fridge for some coke and some tarts. I was halfway through my art when I remembered to breathe. I never realized that I was so hungry.

I looked out the small window and I saw that Ares wasn't there and Drew was upstairs fitting Percy. Only Katie and I were left behind and she was staring at me weirdly.

"What?" I demanded

"Just slow down Annabeth." She replied

I set down my tart and coke then talked to her. "What's up?"

"I'm worried."

"Really? Because I already had at least 3 hours of pain- I mean training."

"As did everybody else but I wasn't worried about that yet."

"Then what were you worried about?"

"About you choking Annabeth."

"Oh shut up!"

Katie just chuckled the walked away. And since I had nothing left to do, I decided to read whatever they gave us for the rules and other meaningless stuff in my head.

So I raced up the stairs and into my room. It turns out that it was in the exact spot where my mom said it would be: on my bed.

I read for a while then got an idea from what I read: dinner in Sally's apartment with Percy, me, Nico and Tori. It might be my only chance to get some stuff out from Tori.

**Oooohhh! Dinner with the Jacksons? Not so good. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Meeting the Jacksons

Half-Blood Games

Chapter 7

Meeting The Jacksons

There are two things that should never go together: Half-Bloods and the Jacksons. Percy was a mixture of those and what happened? A lot of bad and good things over the years.

So anyways, we were riding a cab on our way to Percy's apartment. Tori sat in front, while the rest of us were crammed at the back. I had to sit in between Percy and Nico because the two of them can't go a minute without fighting.

"We're taking the weapons while the two of you get the survival gear!" Percy yelled at Nico

"No!" Nico yelled, "It would be so unfair to the two of us!"

After that, they started slapping each other then I yelled at them because I was being squished, "Would you two sop fighting for at least a few more minutes!"

"She's right" Nico sighed

"Let's just figure out a strategy while eating." Percy agreed

I rolled my eyes at their responses. Then I noticed that Tori was really quiet throughout the ride. I was just about to ask her what was wrong, but Nico beat me to it.

"What's wrong Tori?" He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder

Tori looked at him and said: "Nothing. Just... Thinking."

We all frowned at her response but I decided not to get too suspicious because she of Nico might kill me if I asked.

We all rode in silence until Percy said: "We're here." as he pointed towards an apartment. But it wasn't just any apartment. It was his apartment.

We all grinned (except for Tori) as we walked towards the building and while we pretended not to see a tear drop on Tori's cheek.

We all waited for about 30 seconds then _DING! _Our floor. We kind of sprinted form the elevator to the apartment and fought over who gets to press the doorbell. But after about a minute of fighting, the door opened and we saw a very annoyed Mrs. Jackson.

"What's all this racket?" She asked us with a stern face

"Hi mom!" Percy greeted with a wide grin.

Mrs. Jackson sighed and smiled back.

"Come in." She said, "I made cookies."

"Blue cookies?" Percy asked her

"Yes Percy. And who's your new friend?"

"She's Nico's... um.." I said

"Partner." Tori and Nico said at once.

The two of them blushed but at the same time they both looked disappointed. Which of course made me sure that they both liked each other.

"Hi um.." Mrs. Jackson said, "Sorry but what's your name again?"

Tori held out a hand and said: "Victory Pennyweather. Daughter of Apollo"

They both shook hands then awkward silence filled the room/corridor until Percy said "Are we going to eat or not?"

The rest of us groaned but we did walk inside. everyone except for Tori came in with a huge grin while Mrs. Jackson eyed Tori suspiciously. I caught her eye once to give her a warning about what she shouldn't do or ask Tori.

We all sat down on the dining table while Paul came out from the bedroom. By the way, I should call _Mrs. Jackson_ Sally now because I call paul, well, Paul.

Paul asked us why we were eating there, then I told him and introduced him to Tori. He also eyed her suspiciously but I gave him a small shake of my head as a warning. He decided to shrug it off while we ate a great dinner of blue pizza, blue mashed potatoes and blueberry milkshake.

It was all peaceful until Sally asked a dangerous question.

* * *

**Sorry Sorry Sorry...**

**I was only allowed to type now and i'm really sorry. Tell me wether you like it or hate it but please review or PM me. Thanks for reading though and I'm really really really sorry. **

**P.S. Don't forget to vote wether you want Nico to end up with Tori/Thalia or you hate him so you want him to be forever alone.**

**='(**


	8. Showers and the Parade

Half-Blood Games

Chapter 8

Showers and the Parade

I thought Tori was going to blow when Sally asked about her. But instead, she just took deep breaths and said: "I grew up here in New York with my mom."

She lived in New York? I thought

"You grew up here in New York?" Percy asked

Tori nodded

"How come I never saw you before?" Percy added

"I… went to a boarding school for a few years then we moved to Vegas for a long time."

"Where did you guys stay?" Paul asked

Tori shifted uncomfortably after the question and replied, "We rented… a place to stay for… a few years then while my mom was out playing in the casino, I made some friends."

She looked outside the window to hide her tears from the rest of us but she wasn't afraid to show the world. Go figure. After a few more awkward minutes, one of us finally had the courage to say something. Who was Nico.

"What's wrong Tori?" Nico asked her

She turned to us and said, " I just need some time.. to think."

"Oh. I mean okay then" Sally said. She turned to us as if to say _well come on then, we need to give her some private time._ We all got up from the table then Nico went to the bathroom, Percy and I went to his bedroom (Finally. But is it all messed up? You think of the answer), while Paul went to the kitchen. Sally started to go with him but Tori held her back.

"Mrs. Blofis," Tori told her, "or would you prefer Mrs. Jackson?"

"Just call me Sally." Sally replied

"Could you please stay? I need to talk to you."

"Sure Tori."

It felt weird eavesdropping on them but I can't help it but Percy was also doing it but anyway Tori seemed much older than she looked. And I don't mean a few years old, I mean _old _old. Like she was the same age as Nico.

And again, I was so lost in deep thought, I didn't notice that Percy carried me bridal style to his room. Normally I would've been happy but with everything happening, nothing seemed to cheer me up.

"So Annabeth." Percy said

"Yeah Percy?" I replied

"I'm really worried about Tori."

"Yeah me t- you too?"

Percy just nodded and I just sighed.

"So what's our plan for the games?" He asked me

"I don't know." I replied

Percy gasped dramatically

"Why?" I asked really alarmed

He pointed a shaking finger at me and said, "You don't know something."

And I just rolled my eyes at his expression.

"Let it go Percy." I said with a little smile, "I'm just stressed."

"Um, Annabeth, the plan?" He asked me again

"Fine we'll.." I said followed by a lot of nerdy words and I still don't get why blondes are supposedly dumb. I mean the children of Athena are blonde and we're the smartest people at camp and possibly smarter than other schools combined. Anyway, while I was saying more of the plan, I didn't notice that Percy was already asleep until a stream of thick clear liquid dripped on my shoulder.

"Eeww! Percy!" I scolded him

He shook up and the first thing he saw was me, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." He said obviously trying hard not to laugh

"Well sorry isn't going to clean me up Percy." I told him

"Then come on" He said holding out a hand

I took it and then followed him to his bathroom which smelled like lemons. I took off my shirt, but I forgot to tell you that I changed clothes like everyone else from the ones we wore at the classes to a gray button down shirt and black leggings (but I still wore the boots because they were just so comfortable and soft but not heavy) Anyway, I took off my shirt, but I kept my tank top on because it would be embarrassing not to wear one in front of Percy, removed my boots then stepped in the shower that Percy set up for me.

"Thank you Percy." I told him

"Uh duh." He replied

I just suddenly realized something.

"You told me that after you saved me from falling from Olympus to Manhattan" I told him

"Well, I always meant to say 'don't mention it' but it always becomes 'uh, duh'" He said guiltily

"You seaweed brain!"

"I know. But I'll always be your seaweed brain."

"Shut up Percy!"

I glared at him after a few minutes of silence except for the shower.

"What?" He asked me

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" I half-yelled at him

Percy chuckled, then leaned in to kiss me and I kissed him back and, like our other kisses, it became a make-out session after a few more seconds of kissing. But this was special. It was under the shower with water vapor going to us. It lasted for minutes until Nico had knock on the door. Ugh! Why am I even friends with those kind of guys?

So anyway, I accidentally bit Percy's lip and I told him to tell Nico that I was still cleaning up beacause of his drool, and I also told him to get ready because the curfew was just an hour away.

"Well," Percy said, "just call if you need me."

He closed the door and allowed me to shower in peace.

* * *

After days of classes from the really stupid teachers, the day we got to show our faces to the whole camp, world, and Olympus, was finally here. Percy, Nico, Tori and I agreed to meet in the porch of the big house, about 30 minutes before the parade starts.

You see, the tributes will ride chariots from the big house to the amphitheater, where the whole world watches us become a source of entertainment all because the hunters wanted more of a challenge. But I was starting to wonder why they wanted something like that. I know that the hunters hate the campers (and boys) but they would never do something like that. But I didn't know that I was wrong until after a few weeks.

So anyway, I was standing near the wall of the big house, adjusting the tight corset back of by black dress that suddenly had gray details along the edges, while Percy was trying to mess up his hair. He looked great in his tux with a blue-green tie. We were waiting for Nico and Tori who was supposed to come about five minutes ago. Percy and I got bored so we played with one of the apples that were prepared on the table. It was a great game until Nico arrived a minute after and Percy hit my head with the apple.

Nico was wearing a tux with a red tie and his hair was also messed up like Percy's.

"Hey Corpse Breath!" Percy greeted him and Nico glared at him

"Hey Percy." He said, "Hey Annabeth."

"Where's Tori?" I asked him

"She said, she's catching up." Nico shrugged

I sighed then caught a glimpse of some Apollo campers pushing one of their siblings wearing a denim jacket a few sizes too big, who was obviously Tori. Percy and I shared a look and decided to help her siblings.

"Come on Tori." We insisted

"No!" She yelled back

She kept protesting even after Percy hoisted her on his shoulder from where we were standing to the porch of the big house. When we finally reached the place where Nico was standing, Percy set her down right next to Nico while I tried to calm her down and she was giving Percy a really scary death-glare which made it even harder.

After she finally calmed down, she stood up and removed her jacket. We finally got a good look at her then. She wore a black short-sleeved dress detailed with gold, low black boots, and her black hair had gold low-lights. Nico looked really stupid when his jaw dropped. Tori blushed after this and Nico was saved from explaining by Chiron's voice booming across camp, telling the tributes to get on our chariots.

Our chariot was the same one we used a few years ago after we got back from retrieving the golden fleece, but it was polished obviously by Tyson. The other chariots were also majestic like ours but each one symbolized their parents'. The Hades-Apollo chariot was black with gold and red details. And it reminded me of the Underworld.

Music played while Mr.D gave a long speech to all the campers. And after thirty minutes of long words, The speaker, Rachel again, announced our names as our horses galloped around camp to the amphitheater which was again, _torture._

I noticed that most of the campers were crying or not there at all. I mean who wouldn't cry if their relatives were forced to fight to the death. But the one crying the loudest was Tyson. It was heard across camp. And then I realized that he was just sobbing. How much more if he was crying.

I also tried to memorize all the details of camp and all my memories so that I'll have something to hold on to before I *gulp* die.

Along the ride, I leaned on Percy's shoulder to let everything else go away and as we entered the arena, I was surprised to see the number of cameras, gods and campers were spread around. But what I didn't know, was that I had to give a speech to everyone and I was afraid that I might embarrass myself in front of international television.

* * *

**I finally got to update! Yay! Please review and when i told you guys to vote whether Nico will end up with Thalia/Tori or you hate him that's why you want him to be Forever alone, I posted the poll on my profile. Please just vote there to give me an easier time. And please give me suggestions/comments on the story.**

**_Short Story_  
**

**So last week, we had volleyball training. My partner and I and the other group beside us accidentally switched balls. And I said, "Switch balls!" then my partner said, "That is so wrong." You get it? cuz'... sorry too much. Anyway Vote/Review please**


	9. Depressing Speeches

Half-Blood Games

Chapter 9

Depressing Speeches

I couldn't stop shaking while we entered the Amphitheater. Almost every god and goddess was there and the aura was so extreme, it made fighting monsters seem like a walk in the park. I looked over to Percy and he gave me a reassuring smile which partly calmed me down a bit.

Just a bit.

As we rode, Apollo greeted everyone and introduced the names of the tributes again. While he was talking, I looked at the competition again for the possibly last time before we enter the woods.

See, the woods will be modified for the games. There will be a dome-like force field to keep the tributes form escaping, hidden hi-def cameras, traps and other deadly stuff I do not want to talk about.

Anyway,I was too busy thinking hard (as always) I didn't notice that it was my turn to go in front of the audience. I only realized when Percy gave me a full kiss on the lips.

"What?" I asked him

"It's your turn." He replied

I gave him a quick nod then I went to the middle.

"So Annabeth," Apollo said

"Yeah?" I replied

"How do you feel in participating in this contest?"

"Well, I was expecting to be competing. Even if one of my other sibling was the one who got picked, I would have volunteered for him or her. If I die in this-"

Apollo cut me off "Which will probably not happen."

"It probably would!" I protested, "I'm going to die and I'm betting that someone else is going to win. By that someone else I mean Percy. I already asked him to either kill me or we'll split up once it gets to only the best fighters. Percy made a promise to Tyson that he won't get killed and I wanted him to win too." Tears were falling from my face that time and I wasn't sure that I could take it anymore. But I managed to say a few words to my siblings, Including B and M. "To all my sibling, demigod or non-demigod, I want you guys to be strong. Mom will be there for you. Whatever happens, happens. If I die, I die. And to all Athena children out there, Malcolm will take charge of the Athena cabin if I die. I want you all to be strong for me and the whole camp."

At that point, I ran all the way there to the place where Percy is and I buried my sobbing face to his chest. I hugged him real tight and he hugged me back. While I was crying, Apollo continued with his speech though he sounded like he was also crying.

"Thank you Annabeth for that *sob* wonderful *cry* speech for everyone." the sun god said

He looked away for a second and he put on black Ray Bans to hide his eyes from the crowd but it apparently didn't work because everyone knew that he was crying.

_Epic fail dude!_ I thought

Ha! beat that. even when crying, I can still sense epic fails. Bwahahahaha! ehem. 'scuse me.

Back to the story:

"Now it's time for Percy Jackson" Apollo announced

Percy cupped my chin then gave me a kiss. I kissed him back and only then did I realize that he was also crying. After kissing, he approached the middle to give his speech which was supposed to answer a question.

"Percy," Apollo started

"Yeah?" Percy replied

"How do you... respond to Annabeth's speech?"

"First of all, I asked her to kill me first, then we had a huge argument on who's gonna kill who, then-"

I cut him off, "I already told you to kill me!"

"Annabeth, you're the best camper there is in the entire camp. The camp needs you! And what am I? I'm just a stupid big-three camper. You're Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, official architect of Olympus, survivor of the Underworld, Sea of Monsters, and the Labyrinth. The trusted one of Daedalus. Bearer of the sky."

I was taken aback from that but he has more titles and I had to say something.

"Perseus Jackson, I do not want to kill you! There are still tons of other Athena children out there and most of them are more successful than I ever could be." At this point I was right in front of Percy, "You're not just a stupid camper, You saved the world a lot of times and you say that you're worthless? You're Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Bearer of the Curse of Achilles, Retriever of the Master Bolt, Survivor of the Underworld, for a lot of times, Sea of Monsters and the Labyrinth. Savior of Artemis and bearer of the sky. Defeater of gods, titans, and monsters, Senior counselor at camp and more titles I do not want to say."

Percy sighed in response then stepped near me. He was also crying like me then I hugged him and hugged me back. I looked at him straight in the eye then we kissed again but this time, the kiss was light but comforting. The scene was just about perfect except for the part where the crowd stopped crying and went all "Awwwwww!" on us while the other tributes *cough*Nico*cough**cough*Tori*cough* were smirking with puffy eyes.

"Let's take this another time okay?" I asked Percy

He just nodded while the crowd cheered for us.

"Well that killed the moment" Apollo commented which also killed the moment

Some things just never get old

* * *

**I'm back! finally got my hands on a laptop. This chapter is kinda depressing. And if some of you are wondering why I changed it from K+ to T, it's because I just learned that HG isn't for the younger peeps and sorry kids but just stop reading this if you're 12 or below. This story contains a lot of scenes like the Hunger Games but I won't say exact details about the killing parts 'cuz it might scar you for life. Like Perks of Being a Wallflower. I'm telling you this now kids, do not read that book and this story if you're below 12. sorrrreeeee!**

**Please review so I could update faster! And vote for the Tori/Nico/Thalia thing in my profile. I need it so I can figure out the story.  
****Thanks for reading!**

**=)**


	10. Unexpected

Half-Blood Games

Chapter 10

Unexpected

Percy and I were standing on our favorite spot on the beach watching the sunset. It was beautiful with the reflection on the sea with the waves and all. The sea looked like Percy's eyes. So green and beautiful.

"You know," Percy said, "I'm still not sure about the games."

"And that should surprise me me because?" Nico's voice said sarcastically

"Nico come out here!" I yelled

He came out of the bushes with Tori who was out of the dress and in her regular punk clothes but she still had the highlights. She was smirking at Nico for his lack of stealth.

"Gods, you couldn't sneak away even if your life depended on it." Tori said while laughing hard

We all laughed at Nico for minutes. We kept rolling on the sand and Percy's hair touched thewater and for some reason, it got wet. His epic attempt to look cute. But it epicly worked.

Now I know that as a child of Athena, I should know that "epicly" is not a word. But I'm trying to be stupid for their sake.

Anyway, we were laughing until Thalia came around shouting, "Annabeth! Where are you?"

I stood up trying to keep a straight face because I really missed Thalia and I didn't want to be rude. I yelled back: "I'm on the beach!"

Thalia went towards us pushing away some plants to go to us then we all stopped laughing when we saw her. Especially Nico whose jaw dropped. I wouldn't blame him. Thalia never wore a dress, but she wore one that time and it was worthy of her aura. Though it looked like the one Avril Lavigne wore in her Smile music video. I mean Thalia would never wear it 'cuz it was one-shoulder but I figured that she did because of the prints and colors. But it still didn't match the silver circlet she always wore.

"Wassup guys?" Thalia said

"Hey Thals." I replied

"Same here Pinecone Face." Percy added

"Watch it Seaweed Brain" Thalia replied

"Heyyyy!" I protested

"What? What'd I do?" Thalia asked tense

"Only I could call him that!" I replied

The rest rolled their eyes

"Overprotective much?" Nico asked

"Insensitive much?" I threw back at him tilting my head to an uncomfortable Tori

I rolled my eyes at him and he rolled his eyes back

"Hey Thalia, I'd like you to meet Tori." Nico said

"Hey Tori."Thalia said then thought for a while, "So you're the Tori I keep hearing about from the Hunters? Girl, you're awesome and a legend to us."

"Really huh?" Tori said, "And you're the Thalia I keep hearing about from Nico, Annabeth and Percy. You're also a legend here girl. And some of my siblings thought I was you when I first arrived here in camp."

"Why?"

"Because you two look exactly alike aside from the height and eye color." I said, "And now we have to get going because when you two were talking about each of you being legends, Chiron IMed me and all the tributes need to be in the rec room in the next few minutes before Mr.D turns us all into shrubs including our siblings and you do not want that."

That was a rush, I thought

We all walked toward the Big House but I noticed that Thalia was still with us.

"Why are you still following us?" Percy asked her

"Well, I'm the tribute of the Hunters." She said

* * *

We were all sitting around the ping pong table listening to some boring lecture Suzanne Collins was giving us. It was kinda about how the rules of the Hunger Games were same and different from the Half-Blood Games. I wasn't really surprised to hear her lecture in a dazed voice. Famous people come to camp to give lectures in a dazed voice and they probably think that it's a dream afterwards.

Like how the cast of The Lightning Thief came here to sign our stuff. They looked dazed but still pretty cool 'cuz I got my cap signed by Alex and Percy's sword was signed by Logan. Though our parents got mad for 'destroying' the gifts they gave us but I tried to reason that they just became priceless.

Now I know what you're thinking, _Aren't they already priceless?_ Well, yeah but... um, wouldn't it be cool to get your stuff signed by celebrities? I mean, the one week without fighting monsters was totally worth it. Percy and I just spent the week making out and yes with clothes you little perverts.

Anyway, so Suzanne kept talking and talking about stuff and I got more and more sleepy so I leaned on Percy for support. I placed my head on his shoulder then he kissed the top of it and that's how I lasted throughout the lecture.

When it finished, Chiron pulled me aside to talk to me about something.

"Have you planned a strategy yet for the games?" He asked in a hushed voice

"No yet but we'll plan later." I replied

"We?"

"Me and Percy."

"You're really tense Annabeth."

"What makes you say that?"

"You didn't pay attention to the lecture which just about gave you tips on how to survive."

"Well it was boring."

"And you made a grammatical mistake."

"Fine so I'm tense but I'll read the Hunger Games again later."

"Don't tell anyone I gave you a Greek copy and you don't have time to read the whole book."

I bit my lip because I had no other option but to plan for real and for the first time, the whole game seemed real. I didn't have time to mess around on dates with Percy or playing pranks with my siblings. I had to make a real plan this time. A plan that doesn't involve me killing Percy or my friends.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed studying plans on Daedalus's laptop with tears streaming down my face. I thought about Percy, my family, the camp and all the things I care about in the world and Underworld. It turns out that i can bring my dagger and my laptop in the wood during the games so I had a bit of hope. I was too busy watching some virtual parts of the arena- I mean woods that will be used during the games, that I didn't notice that percy was already behind me.

"I don't get that." He said

"Leave me alone Percy." I replied

"Then I'll just go back to um..."

"Sorry Percy... Just stressed"

"From the games?"

"Yeah."

"Why? You were never this stressed."

"Because, for the first time, this feels so real."

"I know how you feel."

"Then how come you're not showing even a bit of tiredness."

Percy removed his sweater then showed me his arms. They were red and with light scratches.

"What have you been doing?" I asked him

"I try to burn myself then scratch my skin." He replied

I glared at him then he said, "I'm sorry Annabeth. I wanted to you know-"

I cu him off by kissing him. Lightly at first then he returned it then the kiss deepened. I pushed him towards the wall while still kissing. Then suddenly, Percy had no shirt anymore and I was feeling his abs while we were pressed so closely against each other and our legs were tangled.

I have to admit it did take my mind off the game for a while and it felt so good. The moment was perfect until Malcolm knocked on the door.

Percy and I stopped kissing, then Percy placed his shirt on and said, "I should go."

I nodded then kissed his cheek.

"Go just cover your mouth on your way." I said

"You too Wise Girl." He replied

I watched him on his way out then went back to studying the videos of the woods i had in my laptop until I hear Malcolm yell: "You what?"

I sighed then braced myself for the lecture my over-protective brother was going to give me

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for so long. I was busy with school. I'm really sorry. so let me put up a contest for ya! 30th reviewer gets cookies and a cake. 40th reviewer gets to write a chapter if you have an account and more sweets if none.**

**Thanks for being so patient guys.**

**Please review**


	11. Day 1 Part 1

Half-Blood Games

Chapter 11

Day 1 Opening

_Today's the big day._ I thought sadly the moment I woke up

I sighed then looked at the box on top of my camp trunk. There was a note attached that said:

_Hon,_

_Wear these clothes to look your best for the games. I wish you luck though you're gonna have to excuse me if I root for the Aphrodite team.  
_

_Happy Half-Blood Games and may the odds be ever in your favor._

_xoxo  
Drew_

For a girl who's not really smart, she's got a nice handwriting.

I shook the thought away then looked at the clothes she sent me. There was a soft denim button-up dress, black leggings, a soft black leather jacket and, guess what, a bronze pin with an owl carrying trident. I recognized it as the one I had during our lessons but this one seemed different somehow. Like it was carved handmade instead of machine.

I placed the pin down on my pillow and looked at the other note at the box. i picked it up and read it:

_Hey honey,_

_just wear the boots I prepared for on the first day. You know which one. The brownish one. And the pin was from Percy. He wanted to give it to you in the opening but I borrowed it to make more copies._

_xoxo  
Drew_

_P.S. Ares wanted to talk to you and Lover Boy 2 hours before the games start_

I grabbed my clothes then went inside the bathroom to change. I turned on the shower to hot to make a mist enough to make a rainbow. I fished a drachma out of my pocket then threw it into the rainbow then said

"O iris, goddes of the rainbow, accept my offering"

"Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood"

Through the mist, I saw Percy showering. And guess what, I think he was naked so I shrieked loud and high enough to wake my siblings and maybe even our neighbors.

"What happened?" Malcolm yelled though the door

"Nothing!" I yelled back, "I, um, just saw a spider. But I think it's dead"

"Well be careful"

"I will bro"

I swear I saw him smirk through the small hole in the wall which I covered with a curtain most of the time. I turned back to Percy and saw him smirking at my expression.

"What?" I demanded

"Nothing." He replied still smirking

"Whatever Seaweed Brain"

"Well, why'd you call?"

"Ares wants to see us 2 hours before the games begin. Near the beach maybe."

"Usual spot?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"See you then."

"You know you will."

Just when he was going to say something the image became blurry then clear then blurry again then repeat the pattern

"I'll see you later Percy." I said

"Love you Annabeth." He replied

I almost wanted to cry because that was the first time he told me that. But before I could reply to him, Th connection was cut off by Malcolm's hand

"What are you doing here?" I demanded

"You have to change now." He ordered

I smirked "You were eavesdropping on me and Percy then you heard that he loves me then your overprotective-brotherly-side took over you. again" I told him

"Fine I did." He said as he held his arms up in surrender, "But you have to change now before you get Ares mad."

"I know."

When he was about to get out i interrupted him by saying, "Love you bro."

"Just change"

I smirked but I did change after that.

* * *

"You have to get the supplies first." Ares was saying, "Leave the weapons in 'The Basket' for the enemies to get all bloody at each other. One of you get two backpacks at 'The Bear Mouth' while one of you finds a place enough for shelter for about two days."

While he was talking I grabbed Percy's hand to keep mine from shaking so hard.

"Set up traps," the god of war continued, "put up snares, whatever but make it look natural and hidden. Hide your fire of you ever need it which you won't."

"What do you mean we don't need fire?" I asked

"Cuddle up." Percy 'ordered'

"See," Ares whispered, "I asked Drew to make your jackets enchanted to make it remove excess heat during the day especially if it's hot and make it reflect body heat during the night if it's really cold."

"So basically," I said, "it's enchanted to protect us from any weather."

"Yeah, I guess I could've just said that."

I took a deep breath and braced myself for a great challenge

"Calling all tributes," Chiron said through the PA,"the games will start in a few minutes so get ready for it."

"Well you better get going then." Ares said

Percy and I nodded

We ran to the Big House and once in a while we would come side-by-side with another group of tributes then from the Big House we were set into tubes then launched into the woods landing on our feet.

"Welcome all tributes, gods, goddesses, and televiewers." a voice which I have never heard before boomed through the woods, "This is the 1st annual Half-Blood games and we expect everyone to play the game just the way you read it in your booklets."

I recalled the rules that I remember

_no cannibalism, no using of any electronic gadgets from outside, and only one wins in the end_

I sighed but I told myself that this was for my cabin, friends and family. And did I say Percy?

"You have 10 seconds before you can run," the voice boomed again, "if you do run, well, you go kaboom! Happy Half-Blood games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The countdown started

_10... 9... 8.._.Percy looked at me and threw me a bit out of focus until _1... BOOM!_

I ran a millisecond late from everyone and I choose to blame Percy. So I ran and since Percy was the one out for shelter, I went to get the supplies.

I ran through a lot of dead bodies after about five minutes of fighting but I was kinda glad that their faces were covered in blood instead of showing their faces to the whole world to see. I could just imagine the faces of their relatives when they see the faces of the dead tributes.

I was just about half-way there when an arrow went past through my head which just missed by a few inches. I looked at the archer who almost injured me then threw a knife from the nearest dead tribute then it hit the one who aimed at me right in her right arm. I ran, or more like waded fast, to the Bear Mouth, then grabbed two backpacks, a golden bow and arrow, and a knife.

After getting them all, I sprinted to the lake then removed my boots and waded through the water to a random stream and followed wherever it went.

On my way, I was able to grab a few berries for food. I ate some and placed the rest in my jacket pocket. I even spotted a few fishes but because the water was clear, even a drop of blood could allow the other tributes to track me down and kill me, so I decided to go vegetarian for a few days.

After an hour of gathering, and wading, I started getting tired so I decided to look for shelter for a night. I got out of the water, wiped my feet though the moss, placed my boots on, then looked around for a cave or something. But I found no cave though, but something just as good, a pair of trees who's branches are modeled like a cave.

I looked at the opening near the top and looked inside. It was cold and bright but also the only place I could spend the night in. I allowed myself to fall from the top then rolled for a better landing but I didn't need to do it because the ground was covered with a soft layer of dried leaves.

I loosened a few tangled branches enough to allow some light to come in but not enough to make anyone from outside the cave to look inside.

I turned around and remembered about the backpacks. I decided to look at what was given to me and divide them equally.

I opened one bag and found a pack of crackers, a smaller pack of dried fish, a water jug (empty), water purifier, a few meters of rope with carabiners, a piccolo, and a guitar necklace.

I know what the others were for but I didn't know what the piccolo and the necklace was for. And if the gods were so powerful, they could've filled the jug with water. Sheesh! The people these days.

In the other bag, I found a pack with a few strips of jerky, two slices of bread, a knife, a small filled bottle of with water, a pen that looks like Riptide and a punky spike bracelet.

I found it unfair that one bag gets more stuff than the rest, but I know that they're enchanted to fall into the right people so fine by me.

I placed Riptide in my pocket and used the knife to make a small opening that can be closed in the side and carved ladders on the trees that isn't really obvious. The ladder went up to one of the stronger branches where I could see and hear if anyone's near and still stay hidden while doing so.

I climbed back down and placed some of the supplies in my backpack then slung it across my shoulder along with the bow and arrow that turned brown for some godly reason, and the two knives that I strapped to my belt.

I climbed the "ladder" to the branch and from there I saw the lake going to different streams, tons of trees, the Bear Mouth, and the other tributes.

But there was one tribute group that caught my eye. It was the bitchy group who gets everything they want. But what got me interested in them was the fact that Nico and Tori was there along with someone who once said that he'd be by my side all the time. Percy became part of the careers.

* * *

**WAZZUP DAWGS? It's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry for that. So guys review and vote please. even if you have no account you can still do both ya know?**

**Now I know that some of you there are gonna say that it's like the Hunger Games, which I don't own by the way, I'm sorry though but I figured to have SOME parts that are almost identical but hey, I didn't make Mr.D their mentor. And Mr.D's like Haymitch. And instead of a penthouse, I gave them a mansion that looks like hell. Bwahahahaha!****And I didn't make them have those parts where they try to please the game makers.**

**Some of you have been asking about why Chiron and the gods agreed to have the Demigods fight each other to death. That stuff will be explained further in the sequel and some deets will be launched in the last chappie of this story. I already have a plan for the ending but the Tori/Nico/Thalia thing is so hard. Guys please vote. It won't kill you.**

**SPOILER:  
**

**Annabeth will be allies with the dryad she saw during the lecture with her mom. And she'll sing a Taylor song that's connected to HG when the dryad dies and when TORI dies. No worries they'll all see each other again though I'm not saying whether they'll reunite in the Underworld or they'll be revived.**

**I'm serious guys review and vote please. Love ya guys**

**`\_(^_^)_/`**


	12. Day 1 Part 2

Half-Blood Games

Chapter 12

Day 1 Part 2

Percy betrayed me. What else is new?

I watched their every move from the way they gathered water and they saw a drop of blood on the river and how they blamed Nico about bringing Percy along.

The nerve of those bitches! Percy's a better fighter than anyone of them. I guess they'll never understand. They walked nearer my shelter and I panicked. I was so panicked, I almost fell from the branch I was resting on. The careers looked up to my spot but only Percy saw me.

He gave me a look of warning then I shook my head a little. He nodded back and told the others: "Nothing here. Maybe another monster."

"Aww," Gillian,the bitchy tribute of the Aprodite cabin said in fake sympathy, "you're not feeling good?"

Percy rolled his eyes at her obviously trying his best to look calm

"No worries, hon."

Percy still remained silent but slightly amused

"Maybe you'll change your mind about that kiss after all." She replised giggling then walked away like a complete flirt

The careers moved forward until Tori said,"You know, you can't win this game by acting like a bitch!"

The rest looked flabbergasted but Gillian smirked then loomed over Tori which was obviously hard for her because Tori was walking on the branches

"What did you say?" Gillian asked tori

"I said you can't win this by being a bitch!" Tori yelled in Gillian's face

"Did I hear you right?"

"Hopefully!"

"Why are you even here?"

"I never asked to be! But noooo. Someone had to blackmail me and order- I mean ASK me to join the bitch team!"

"Sorry to interrupt," Nico said, "but you two do know that there are kids watching us right now right?"

The two girls just glared at him then continued arguing against each other for hours. While they were fighting, I noticed that the boys were going well together. they share supplies and they teach each other how to use their weapons.

After a few more minutes of watching them, I decided to rest for an hour or so. I tied myself to the tree to keep myself from falling. I leaned back then listened to the noises the woods make ever since it became the battlefield. There was the waves that the lake made for some reason, the gurgling of the streams. I heard rustling near me, then I looked down at the careers.

They were all asleep which gave me a chance to steal some supplies like a sleeping bag. I untied the robe then climbed down, careful not to make any noise. when I got down, I took a glance at Percy. I placed Riptide in his pocket then kissed him lightly. I whispered something in his ear which bothered me for days.

I whispered, "I love you. Take care" then kissed his forehead like a blessing

I walked toward one of the bags and got a backpack

"Going somewhere?" Tori asked her arms crossed

"I'm sorry but you have everything and I just wanted to get a few supplies" I replied

Tori smiled then threw me a hot pink backpack

"Drop that black one and get the pink one." She said

"Why?"

"Because that one has more supplies and that's Gillian's"

I smirked in response

"You better get going before I tell Percy." she threatened

I nodded then walked the opposite direction expecting to fool her. Once I got far enough to go around and back to the cave and finally rest, I ran but I did it quietly. When I got to my tree,I opened the small opening by the side and entered.

I opened Gillian's pack and saw a sleeping bag, a whole liter of water, a loaf of bread and ten strips of jerky. I found it unfair that she got more stuff than the rest of the tributes. I tried to figure out what to do with all the supplies. I already gave Percy Riptide.

When I was sitting on the branch, I remember catching a glimpse of Blonde hair with brown streaks. I decided to hide extra stuff in the cave and bring the regular survival stuff with me when I climbed the ladder, past the branch it stopped on and beside the dryad.

"How's the game for you?" I asked her

"Huh?" She replied

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. And I'm sorry for waking you up a while ago."

"No worries."

I held out my arm for her to shake and said, "I'm Annabeth."

She shook my hand and said, "I'm Primrose but my friends call me Prim."

"I saw you during the war. You were amazing."

"Not as amazing as you ever are."

"Don't worry about that, Prim."

"Thank you Annabeth."

"Where's your stuff?"

"I don't have a backpack. I left the bloodbath ASAP."

"Wanna stay with me?"

"If you want..."

"We can be allies." I beamed at her

"Where's your stuff?" She asked

I pointed to the cave I found below the tree and she said, "Clever."

"Let's go down then."

I climbed down through the ladder I made but Prim had other ideas. She went down the old-fashioned way. When I reached the top of the cave, I showed her the small opening. We fell inside one at a time then I threw her the bag filled with food and water.

She examined the content, and looked surprised when she saw the glasses.

"What?" I whispered/asked

"These will help you see in the dark. I saw Travis wear a pair while he was on a date with Katie in the woods." She replied in the same tune

I grabbed the glasses from her then tried them on and Prim was right. it did help me see in the dark.

"Annabeth." Prim said

"Yeah?" I replied

"Can I eat some crackers?"

"You can." I said with a smile

She opened the pack and ate some. I never really realized that I was hungry until I heard Prim chew.

"Could you please pass the jerky and bread?"

Prim tossed them my way and I finally got to relax

* * *

Prim was beside me in the sleeping bag but that wasn't the reason why I had the dream.

_I dreamt about a fight scene. Thalia and Nico were there, beside a figure in black armor. They were crying and saying their apologies to each other. I heard my voice singing a song about being safe and sound. Like I was reassuring that the girl would be alright._

I woke up to a familiar smell of fire. I broke down a part of the wall then sprinted after screaming so loud it must've been heard all the way to the other side of the woods, then ran further away.

I was sure that I needed to get away and I was sure that the black figure in my dream was Tori.

_Victory Pennyweather has a lot of explaining to do._

* * *

**What's going on? So I updated twice in one day just to get more reviews. Gods, guys just review and vote in the Tori/Nico/Thalia thing in my profile after reviewing. I'd appreciate that so much and it'll help me to update faster.**

**\_(^_^)_/`**


	13. Another POV

Half-Blood Games

Chapter 13

Another POV

What happened? I have no idea.

One minute, I was sleeping with Prim in my cave, the next, we were being chased by a _huge_ forest fire. It would've been hilarious if it wasn't happening to me.

"We need to get further from the other tributes." I told Prim while we were swinging through the branches, "I think one of the Gamemakers did this on purpose to spice up the competition."

"Probably they also did it to make the competition faster." Prim replied, "But, yeah. we do need to get the heck out of here now."

We ran through falling trees, fire balls, and other deadly fire stuff. One time, my hair caught fire.

"How do you kill this fire?" I asked Prim really scared

"I don't know." She replied, "Mine doesn't really do that because it's moist and I'm a tree."

"Any suggestions?"

"None."

I suddenly I had an idea.

"Give me your knife, Prim." I told Prim

"Do you know what could happen if I gave it to you?" She replied and looked at me like I was crazy

"I know but that's better than burning to death."

"So you're saying that it's better to think that you killed yourself than your relative?"

"No, I'm saying that I'm gonna die RIGHT NOW if you don't give me your knife."

Prim finally gave in and gave me her knife. I made sure that my hand was sweaty or moist and I grabbed the tip of the parts of my hair that were on fire then cut it using the knife.

I dropped what I got from my hair and hoped to fool Gillian that I died in the fire.

Prim and I ran for a few more minutes until we ended up on a cliff and another tribute cornered us with two arrows ready to shoot. I think his name was Josh and he was, I think, from the Ares cabin.

Anyway, he fired his arrows and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I didn't know what to think or do when three black figures flashed across me. One of them tapped her wrist then a shield came out. Another one pushed us towards the edge of the cliff. The other figure was a blur.

I think she/he fired an arrow at Josh and got a perfect shot at his heart.

We were falling down the cliff then Gillian, who was suspiciously with us all along, threw two daggers while she was on top of a GREEN tree.

And by_ GREEN,_ I meant a healthy tree. You know, not burning.

The daggers Gillian threw, hit me on my arm while the other one, dug into Prim's stomach.

After that, everything was blurry. I heard voices but I couldn't understand whatever they were saying. I couldn't remember what I did next but the next thing I know, I was sleeping next to Percy.

* * *

**(AN: This one will be in Tori's POV before the fire started)**

So I threw Gillian's bag to Annabeth. What's the problem?

Yeah, the problem is Gillian. She thinks she's so good just because she's eighteen and older than the rest of us and a great knife thrower, doesn't mean that she's the best damn thing.

Maybe a thing but not the best.

She charmspoke one of the Gamemakers into making a fire once the first night just passed. That should've been cheating and I could've reported her immediately but there was some secret between us that I haven't told anyone yet. Not even Nico.

See, Gillian was my childhood friend. We used to do everything together when we were kids. She was six back then while I was five.

Now, I know that it's confusing considering that I'm fourteen right now while she's eighteen. You'll know the story of that later.

She blackmailed me to join the careers by threatening to reveal my whole horrible past to the whole camp which will probably cause them to hate me or kick me out or probably both.

Anyway, I leaned against one of the trees and I went to sleep there until the fire started. Gillian wanted the careers to stick together but I whistled the tune that Thalia and I agreed to use if we ever need each other. So I whistled it then Percy, Thalia, Nico and I started fighting with the careers.

We never killed but we injured them enough to slow them down.

I charged at Gillian while the others charged at Gillian's other allies.

Gillian got my dagger from me then placed it on my throat. I looked around for any random weapon to use.

I found three feet of metal chain, bottle caps and my guitar necklace. It was just a few inches from my feet.

I needed a distraction from Gillian

"Any last words Tori?" She asked me

"You'll never win this Gillian." I told her careful not to dig the dagger into my throat

Gillian chuckled in response

"Why are you chuckling?"

"Because you're adorable, hon."

"Stop imitating Drew. She says it better than you do."

"I should be senior counselor not her..." Gillian kept rambling while I picked up my necklace using my feet. When I got it into my hand, I squeezed the neck of the guitar then it turned into a pair of hunting knives.

Gillian ran away in fear which was really hilarious.

"Come on Tori!" Percy ordered

"Yessur?" I asked/replied

"Follow Thalia and Nico to Annabeth!"

I nodded then ran with them. After turning my knives back into a necklace of course.

After about five seconds, I spotted a golden bow and arrow.

I picked it up then continued running with Percy's cousins

When we got to Annabeth, she was with a dryad cornered by Josh toward a cliff.

We had to move fast and I was taught how to do that when I was still a Hunter.

While Nico pushed the two of them off the cliff, Thalia shielded them and I fired an arrow at Josh which landed straight to his heart even if I hadn't held a bow since I quit the hunt.

When I looked back, there were knives on each other. Annabeth's was on her arm while the dryad's was straight at her stomach.

I grabbed Thalia then dove to the cliff then landed on the sea-mattress that Percy made for us.

When we got back to land, Annabeth was kneeling next to the dryad singing:

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

After the last word, the dryad shut her eyes and died with a smile.

"C'mon Annabeth." Thalia told her but Annabeth just fainted so Percy just carried her to a cave that he found

I looked at the dead dryad the told Thalia to go ahead but asked Nico to stay

"Wassup?" He asked

"Can you help me with the dryad over there?" I said as I tilted my head toward the dryad.

I never got to examine her closely until the games. She looked a bit like Ana Mulvoy Ten or someone by those lines.

"What do you want to do with her?" Nico asked

"Call the gods to bring her back." I replied

"How?"

I thought for a while then said, "Can you make the surroundings a bit darker?"

"I'll try." Nico replied

He knelt down then the surroundings turned into shades of gray and black. I prayed to dad to make the sun glow my way and it did come true.

After a few minutes, Prim, according to her necklace, got transported out of the arena.

On our way back, Nico placed an arm around my waist. I placed my arm around his too and I felt my face burning.

"Why are you so red?" Nico asked me

I couldn't tell him that I liked him. No, not yet. Not here.

"I got exhausted from, you know." I said

"So you don't like me?"

"Dude, I _love_ you as a _friend._"

Even though I couldn't see his face, I swear, I can see him look hurt

_I don't know what to do anymore._

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry if it's not what you expected. Anyway thanks for reading and please review**


	14. Back to the Original POV

Half-Blood Games

Chapter 14

Back to the Original POV

I woke up leaning against a wall of a cave with some leaves on my forehead.

I looked around and I noticed that I wasn't the only one in the cave. There was Percy and Nico asleep on their backpacks. I also noticed that it was night instead of morning.

I heard footsteps getting nearer. the longer the time the louder the footsteps became louder every time. I thought it was an enemy until I saw a familiar looking punk.

"Thalia?" I asked

"Suuuurrreeee," She said with a sarcastic tone, "I, Thalia, lieutenant of Artemis will trust _boys_ to be alone with you."

I rolled my eyes at Tori and said, "You didn't have to be sarcastic about it."

She chuckled then went down to keep the berries that she collected in a small pouch

"How long was I out?" I asked her

"About two days." She replied

"Why?"

"You were knocked out pretty badly. With the poison, the stress, the fall..."

"What poison?"

"From the dagger that Gillian threw at you. It was covered with some poisonous berry."

I tried to recall all the berries I've seen since the games started. There were cranberries, blueberries, and some nightlock.

Persephone was so unfair to us. I had a feeling that Percy did something to really piss her off enough to copy deadly plants but not powerful enough to make them deadly. Get it? If you don't, well, see Persephone is a- Never mind! You'll never get me either way.

Anyway, Tori told me to rest for the rest of the night but I protested against it

"I've rested for two days." I told her, "Just help me with my stuff."

Tori smiled then sat down next to me while we scanned my stuff from the backpack.

When she saw the punk bracelet, she looked at it like it was solid gold.

"What?" I asked her and looked at her like she was crazy

"That's the bracelet I gave Bianca a few years ago." She replied

I wondered how she knew Bianca, but then again, she _wasn't_ new. I decided to shake the thought off since it would just bother me for a few weeks. I looked at Tori then examined her face.

For some reason, I still found it weird that she looked a lot like Thalia. Her features were so alike they were enough to be twins. Especially with the punk clothes, the black hair, and the aura. Tori had this gold aura around her but she also had this thin and almost fading silver aura underneath the gold one.

The aura reminded me of the time Zoe died a few years ago. She had the blessing of Artemis until she died.

"Hello." Tori said snapping me back to reality, "Earth to Annabeth. Do you receive my message?"

I smiled at this then said, "How do you work the bracelet?"

She smiled back at me then said, "You squeeze one of the spikes like this..."

Tori squeezed a spike then the bracelet turned into black armor. I frowned at the armor because it was exactly the same armor that was from my dream.

"What?" She asked me

"Nothing." I replied, "Just thinking."

She looked outside and I looked there too and I saw that it was morning.

"Want to wake up the boys?" I asked her

"Hell yeah!" She replied with a huge grin

* * *

Days of killing passed. Ironically, the best killers, never killed.

Now I know what you're thinking. _Wow! That was really unexpected from you guys! blah blah blah..._ But since I took care of most of them, since most Demigods end up half-dead and I'm usually assigned to take care of them most of the time.

It all went great until Khione announced something through a hovercraft. Seriously, hovercrafts that big haven't even been invented yet.

"There have been some changes to the rules." Her ice cold voice said, "The Hunters all wanted to play so we decided to do it. All tributes,as long as they belong to the same group, Campers or Hunters, they could all be victors and the prize will be no chores for the rest of their lives. That is all."

"Thalia!" Nico said

"What about Thalia?" I asked alarmed

"I mean, either she dies or we all die!"

"I guess I never thought this through."

"I know me-" He was cut off by a loud scream

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"What was that?" I rambled

"I think Gillian, just died," Tori replied as she pointed towards Gillian's picture in the dark sky, "in the hands of..."

Tori couldn't get it out, so we all looked at it

"No way..." Percy mumbled

"She wouldn't..." Nico said paler than he naturally is

"I never knew..." I said as I looked at Thalia's murderous picture in the midnight sky right next to Gillian's

"That isn't Thalia." I said

"I know." Percy and Nico said

"She seems," Tori said, "controlled."

Just then, a silver arrow shot through Tori's head

"Well hello there _little miss traitor_." a voice said

It was familiar. Too familiar.

* * *

**It's short I know. Sorry. On with the AN:**

**Ooohhh! What did Tori do? Whose voice was it? And no, not Thalia. She just killed Gillian right? What happened to her?**

**How come you're not reviewing yet? And please vote for the love triangle.**

**So far it's Thalia who's in the lead by two while the others are tied up. And there's only like eight voters still. So please vote.**

**BTW, I'm not going to update for a while. Sorry guys. And just when I got to focus on this instead of Piper's Grace.**

**so REVIEW PLEASE**

**\_( ._.)_/ Stretch with me guys!**


	15. Hunters

Half-Blood Games

Chapter 15

Hunters Part 1

"Luke?" We all asked, alarmed

"Miss me?" He asked us

"But you're supposed to be dead..." I replied

He smirked in response to what I said

"What do you want?" Percy asked in his overprotective-boyfriend-mode

"Little miss traitor here has some explaining to do." He replied as he pointed to Tori

"What did she do?" I asked

"Like you don't know." Luke said

"Well I don't" I replied as I glared at him

"Should've known," He said while shaking his head, "you were too young to remember"

"Look, Luke!" Tori said, "I was wrong, okay. I shouldn't have left you guys. I'm sorry okay."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Luke said

But that time, it was like he was speaking in a different voice... More like Kronos's

He dropped the bow then charged with Backbiter. We drew our weapons then charged back, but it turns out that he was only charging at Tori.

While watching them fight, a weird vision of Apollo and Artemis touching my forehead appeared and I began to be lost in a flashback

**_(3rd Person)_**

_Thalia, Annabeth, Luke and another girl sat around a campfire somewhere near New Orleans. No one knows how they got there but they did have a lot of fun there._

_"Where are you from exactly?" Thalia asked her_

_The Thalia look-alike's smile disappeared_

_"That's kinda private." she replied_

_"Fine," Thalia said as she nudged the other girl, "but I'm gonna get that outta you Pennyweather."_

_"Come here Annie." She said and Annabeth walked over to her lap_

_The girl started fixing Annabeth's hair into a waterfall braid, showing off its darkened strands_

_"Um Tori." Luke said awkwardly_

_"Yes?" She replied with a bright smile_

_"You two look like a happy family." Luke teased_

_"Who's the dad?" Tori threw back_

_"That would be you, Luke." Thalia teased again_

_Luke and Tori turned pinkinsh then Annabeth said, "Aren't they a little young to have kids?"_

_"Yeah Thalia." They said in unison which caused Thalia to double over her laughter_

_They had a fun night until a hunter's horn blew and took Tori by the neck_

_"Who are you and what do you want?" Thalia demanded the girl_

_"I am Zoe Nightshade," The girl said, "lieutenant of Artemis, goddess of the hunt."_

_"Why are you taking Tori?" Annabeth asked with a tigerish look on her face_

_"Why is she with thee?" Zoe asked back, "She was supposed to be the lieutenant and not me."_

_"How is she part of the hunt?" Luke asked_

_"She was a skillful daughter of Apollo that had milady's blessing."_

_"I gave up my skill in archery for freedom, Zoe." Tori protested, "And it wasn't a bessing. It was a curse."\_

_Zoe looked confused that time and said, "What are thou talking about?"_

_"I mean, monsters follow me everywhere and I wanted freedom okay?"_

_"Thy friends will not have any memory of you. That is the price of your freedom from the hunters. Go tho Camp Half-Blood and tell Chiron to allow thee in thy father's cabin."_

_"Why would I do that?"_

_"Would you want to put thy friends in more trouble? Now, go!"_

_Zoe allowed Tori to get away and to camp and stared at the direction the daughter of the sun god went to_

_"Why are you doing this to her?" Luke asked_

_He obviously liked Tori. As a friend at first but the level went up to crushing on the girl. Luke would really miss her._

_"She was like a sister to me!" Thalia added_

_Thalia was jealous of Luke and Tori for being such good friend right away. But the girl did turn out to be cool. She seemed fine with Thalia's attitude and they became besties after a short while._

_"What did she ever do to you, you wicked people?" Annabeth asked with tears streams of tears coming out of her eyes_

_"Calm down, girl." Zoe said with a softer expression_

_"NO!" Annabeth protested, "She treated me like I was part of the family she never had. She healed my wounds, emotionally and physically. She fixed my hair like a real mom would do. she was like a mom to me and you've taken her away!"_

_"I'm sorry for what I did, but milady thought it was best if she got separated from thee."_

_Silver light flashed around Luke, Thalia and Annabeth and they fainted on the spot._

The flashback ended when Percy stabbed Luke from behind and he screamed like he wanted to get his heart out.

"What happened Annabeth?" Percy asked after giving her some nectar

"Woah, woah, woah, wait." I said, "Where'd you get the nectar?"

"Ares sent it." Percy replied, "Now, what the hell happened to you Wise Girl?"

"I spaced out for a while. Right now I'm absolutely fine." I replied

"Well you better be." Nico said

"Why? I asked groggily standing up

"'Cuz we've got hunters closing in on us. Tori replied


	16. Truth Behind Tori

Half-Blood Games

Chapter 16

The Truth Behind Tori

You'd think that after seeing a bad copy of Luke, I'd have less to worry about. But the universe obviously hates me and that's why the gods sent the Hunters after us. We would've fought them but we were really tired so we just retreated.

When we got to the cave, I scanned everyone and everything we had. "Is anyone hurt?"

The others looked at me then shook their heads.

Percy looked the most shaken up. "Why would Thalia do that?"

"It isn't like her," I agreed, " we all know what Thalia's like."

Nico spoke up, "I barely know her."

Percy sighed at his cousin. "They've only been in an unofficial quest, once before."

"And it was bad." Nico agreed, becoming paler than usual

I had no idea about that quest but I decided that it was a topic for later. Right now we had the hunters to worry about. "So how do we deal with the Hunters? There's no point in talking to them."

"Annabeth's right." Tori agreed. It was weird that she kept quiet the whole time

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, narrowing his eyes

"I mean, that she's not in full control of herself." She replied

"Didn't you see the necklace she wore? It was glowing." I agreed, "What if she goes too far? What if she kills us? What if-"

Percy cut me off, "What if we stop worrying about that?"

"Why would they want to kill us?" I asked him

"Because they're being controlled." Tori told him

"What?" We all asked her.

"I figured it out when I saw Thalia. She looked like she wanted to cry. And as much as they hate campers, they would never kill them."

"How would you know?" Nico asked with a soft expression

"Because..." She looked away as if it was a tough subject for her. "Because I was a hunter. It all started when Terra and I ran into them.

They tried to recruit us and Terra joined them. I didn't join because I needed to think about it. I went adventuring alone after that until a monster attacked me. Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth came into the warehouse and found me fighting it. They helped me with the monster and they told me to stay with them for a while.

We fought monsters and went across Brooklyn for two weeks, until Zoe found us. She told me to go back to camp, but instead, I joined them. She wiped your memories of me because she knew that I could bring trouble.i'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

Nico sat beside her and touched her arm. "It's okay, Tori."

Percy nodded. "But why are you so bad at archery?"

I kicked his shin and Tori smiled. "It's complicated."

We started packing our things to move to another location.

"By the way, Nico." Tori said

We all looked at her as she gave her bracelet to Nico. The one that turns into an armor. Nico hugged her and he must've said something that made her blush.

They reminded me of Silena and Beckendorf and it made me sad.

After looking out into the dark forest, I signalled for them to go out and sprint to another location while holding our weapons. We had an easy time until a certain monster went all, _GRRROWL!_ and lunged on us.

* * *

**Not much of a chapter, but I had to go somewhere. BTW, this was rewritten because of a review that said the truth. Thank you 'Guest'**

**Here's something you need to know: If anyone wants to have the story, they could. They just need to tell me. I'll continue it, of course, but if you want it, PM me and MAYBE you an have it. Just remember that Tori should be in it. Recap, the story is up for grabs, but I'll continue it. okay?**

**I'm going BLEH on ideas so please help me. Please please please. Whoever wants to write a chapter, you can say that through review. Not PM because... I don't know. Just don't PM me if you want to write a chapter and/or you want to give an idea.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**xoxo  
Tori Daughter of Apollo**


	17. Long Story Short

Half-Blood Games

Chapter 17

Long Story Short

We turned around to find the source of the growling. Nico and Tori gasped being the youngest ones in the group.

The creature that caused the growling was a griffin. But it was huge. Its wings reached about twenty feet long, and its body was about fifteen feet long. Its eyes were glowing light blue instead of red. On top of the creature was another creature.

"Hello children." She greeted us. Her chest was bare, meaning her breasts were showing, there was a snake along her left arm, and her serpentine tail was swishing around.

"Lamia." I say coldly.

"Hello there, little Annabeth." She looked over to the fourteen-year-olds. "Ah. Little Tori and Nico. How nice of you to join Percy and Annabeth in our little feast. I hope you're happy today."

The said children paled (if that was still possible) stiffened even more.

I looked at Percy who seemed to be confused. "Who are you?" He asked her bravely. I knew he was terrified of her. Even I was. But we had to pull it together for the others.

Lamia chuckled. "Oh young Perseus. All brave and grown up. You've been through a lot, yes? You're gonna go through a lot more. There will be utter betrayal within your peppy little group soon." She scanned though the four of us. "Haven't you learned that _three_ is the sacred number? Even after you lost Zoe and Bianca?" Nico stiffened even more at the mention of his sister.

"Who. Are. You?" I asked this time through my gritted teeth.

"Long story short... Hera was jealous and turned me into what I am now. I'm the creature that children fear. I am Lamia, devourer of children. And I am sent to kill you."

At the last word, there was a faint sound like a _ZIIP!_ We turned to see where it was going. A silver arrow was shot at Lamia's heart. "No! Impossible!" She exclaimed in pain. "The master is supposed to be in control of her! You will pay, Half-Bloods."

We turned around, opposite of Lamia, and saw Thalia. She seemed to be in pain and in war with herself. But she managed to say one word: "Go!"

I grabbed Tori and slung her over my shoulder. I saw Percy doing the same with Nico. We made a silent agreement.

Then we ran.

We kept running.

We ran away from Thalia. Away from the only safe place we found.

We jumped over fallen debris, zipped through rocks and tress until we reached the river.

"Let's settle here until those zombies can get out of that dreaded coma." I managed to joke.

Percy nodded and placed Nico slowly near a rock. I did the same with Tori. They were so stiff and pale, they could've been considered dead if it weren't for their heartbeat.

"What happened to them?" Percy asked me. We sat down near the the two and nibbled on a cracker.

"It's Lamia's spell." I answered. "Children are somehow cursed to be scared of her. The closer you are to childhood, the more scared you get. Since we're like, four years away from it, the effect lessens. Those two are just two years away."

"Imagine how it would be if we went against her before." He muttered.

I stood up. "Come on. We have to fix the place, or find a shelter."

We looked though and near the riverbed's perimeter until we found a suitable cave in a nearby hill.

I began weaving a curtain out of leaves, fruits and vines for our cover using the skills I never knew I even had. Once the inside was somehow cleaner, we dragged Nico and Tori inside and tucked them in their sleeping bags.

Percy went out to look for food while I watched over the two. It took him a long time. It was almost sunset when he came back.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I greeted him. Well, he _did_ bring seaweed back for food. "Hey Annabeth." He smiled.

He sat down beside me, and started making sushi using a dagger he found, fish and seaweed. How he knows, I have no idea. (Surprising right?)

"So what do we do now?" He asked me softly.

"Well, we could-" I started but I was rudely interrupted by Chiron's voice across the arena.

_"Attention players! There has been slight rule changes. On the bright side, if the final remaining players belong to the same group, Hunters and Campers, they all could live. But unfortunately for the Campers, the Hunters of Artemis are still eleven while the Campers are left to the number of four. And it seems like two of the Campers are left in a trauma attack. Good night, and may the gods be with_ you."

Then the sun went down and the stars came out._  
_

"What do we do now?" Percy asked me one more time.

"We hide for now, but we have to attack one way or another. I don't have the heart to do so."

"Me too." He agreed. He kissed the top of my head and leaned on me for the rest of the night. We didn't sleep, we just rested.

At least that's what I did.

I looked at the stars above. I spotted the constellations. I saw Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Big Dipper, Small Dipper, Orion, and a part of Hydra. But my suspicions were activated when I realized that they were all in the wrong positions. Polaris, the north star, was just beside Ursa major. It was supposed to just be near, but it was right beside. That wasn't supposed to happen in real life. And as much as I searched the stars, Zoe's constellation just wasn't there.

I looked at the watch I snuck in. It was just 4:00 pm. So that meant that it wasn't really nighttime. We were trapped in an illusion.

And I was determined to get out.

* * *

**Wazzap Demigods?**

**I know I haven't updated since forever, but I just so happenedto come across the legend of Lamia, so I had the sudden urge to post this. Haha. I know I've been pulling a Drew lately, but I'm soooo sorry.**

**I updated Piper's Grace last night, and I thought it was unfair if I didn't update this also. So haha.**

**I'll update ASAP.**

**60-69 reviews for an update on Thursday  
70-79 reviews for an update on Tuesday  
80-89 reviews for an update tomorrow.**

**SO REVIEW and thanks for reading. ;)**

**Love Lots,**_  
Tori Daughter of Apollo._

_;)_


End file.
